Equestria Girls mini-game
The Equestria Girls'' mini-game''' is a dancing mini-game where the player gets the character to dance to a song by tapping the screen. It was teased during the summer of 2013 and was implemented for the [[Updates#Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls|Version 2.3 - Equestria Girls update]] on October 15th the same year. Gameplay Prior to the start of the game, the player is prompted to select one of six characters, and then choose an outfit. The game begins after a prompt on the game's mechanics. At the left-hand side of the top of the screen is a bar towards which icons will travel. There are three basic types of icons: purple horseshoes for a single tap, green horseshoes for a tap and hold, and yellow horseshoes for rapid tapping. The green and purple horseshoes can come alone or in pairs, which corresponds to a single finger tap or a two-fingered tap, respectively. The object is to tap the horseshoe as soon as it reaches the vertical bar. Depending on the timing, players can earn a "Perfect" or a "Good" for points. If the player misses a note it will darken and no points are earned. Earning 100% hits (either Perfect or Good) on a song will cause the character to finish the song with the last pose she made, ending the song with any other percentage will make her keep dancing just for a small moment. Scoring Characters After selecting a song, the player can choose to dance either as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash. Each character will have a multiplier associated with them; picking the same character repeatedly will cause the multiplier to go down, thus encouraging players to dance with a variety of characters. The maximum multiplier a character can have is 4%, with the minimum being 0%. The character currently with the highest multiplier will always be the first to appear on the selection screen. However, a pony can only be chosen if the player has unlocked them in Ponyville. Additional points are awarded at the end of the game depending on how many Stars the pony currently has. Each star adds 2% for a total possible 10% of the dance's final score. Outfits Outfits are chosen after selecting a character. The multiplier percentage is added to the character's for an overall multiplier, with the maximum possible being 12%. Notes During the song a player will earn points for every note hit correctly. The points earned depend on both the difficulty level of the song and whether it is a "Good" hit or a "Perfect" hit. The point total at the end of the song is before any character or outfit multipliers are applied. Those multipliers are applied in the next screen that shows a summary of how many notes were hit. Any fractions are rounded down. Songs * The Skip cost goes down the longer the player waits. The cost shown is the initial cost when the cooldown begins. Prizes Prizes are awarded if the cumulative score within the current 7 day cycle reaches a certain mark on the bar at the top of the screen. The bar resets at the end of the cycle, which is Friday at noon of every week. The fourth and final prize changes each time the bar resets. First present (2,500 points) * Second present (~18,000 points) * Low-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot Third present (~52,000 points) * Medium-cost decorations for Ponyville and Canterlot '''''Fourth present (~80,000 points) * You can get Lightning Dust, Professor, Flash Sentry, the conductor, and any pony in the shop that you do not have yet (both Canterlot ponies and Ponyville ponies) except for the ponies that you can get in the balloon pop game and the ponies that you can buy with holiday upgrades like Emerald Gem, Fire Chief, Cherry Berry, Noteworthy, etc. * Gems decorations (anything available in the shop, such as Unicorn Statue, Celestia Statue) ** This prize appears after winning a pony and the gift bar restarts, and disappears when the clock restarts. The final prize is a big decoration. Category:Mini Games